herofandomcom-20200223-history
Junior Ghostbusters
The Junior Ghostbusters are a team of three friends, Donald, Catherine, and Jason. As kids, they are unable to do most of the work the adult Ghostbusters do, but they sometimes help out. Not much is known about this group's start. History At some unseen point, Egon gave Jason a P.K.E. Meter.Jason (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bogeyman Is Back" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:12-10:16). Time Life Entertainment. Jason says: "This old P.K.E. Meter Egon gave me--it's showing negative readings."Junior Ghostbusters#Jason (2009). Slimer!- "Don't Tease the Sleaze" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:28-13:32). Time Life Entertainment. Jason also seems to have read some, if not all, of Tobin's Spirit Guide. Their clubhouse has a map of Manhattan Island and a working jerry rigged ghost detector fashioned from household items that vaguely resembles a baby crib's mobile. Their mode of transportation is a modified go-cart called Ecto-Junior. Donald Donald is one of the Junior Ghostbusters. He is the jokester of the group and the bravest. When he first appeared, he was having a sleepover with the other Junior Ghostbusters. When the Boogieman captured the Ghostbusters, Donald and the others helped the Ghostbusters defeat and capture the Boogieman. When Samhain was freed from the Containment Unit, he was dressed as a vampire and tried to stop Samhain's minions, but was captured. Fortunately, Slimer saved him. He has also helped Slimer recapture the Sleaze and Slimer gave him his paper when he lost it on his way to school. Catherine Catherine is one of the Junior Ghostbusters. She is the only female member of the team. She didn't really get enough screen time to really flesh out her character, but she was a nice kid and respectful towards the adults. Jason Jason is one of the Junior Ghostbusters. He is similar to Egon as he wears glasses and is the smartest of the group. At some unseen point, Egon gave Jason a P.K.E. Meter. He has used it twice. Trivia *The Junior Ghostbusters are similar to the "Ghostbusters Auxiliary" idea that Peter invented for Kenny Fenderman and may have been a progression of that idea. *According to Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy, Michael Reaves likened the Junior Ghostbusters to the Blue Blaze Irregulars on "The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai," a 1984 sci-fi film. The Blue Blaze Irregulars were a team of supporters and fans of Banzai who were occasionally called upon by Team Banzai to help with their missions.Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Halloween II 1/2 " (1987) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 02:50-03:00). Time Life Entertainment. *The Junior Ghostbusters were required to mimic the Ghostbusters. Jason was the brains like Egon, Donald was the Peter of the group, and Catherine was a cross between Ray and Winston.Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Halloween II 1/2 " (1987) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 03:00-03:32). Time Life Entertainment. *The Junior Ghostbusters are arguably the least popular characters in The Real Ghostbusters. *The Slimer! Series Bible revealed more about each of the Junior Ghostbusters:Spook Central "Slimer Series Bible & More Ghostbusters eBooks Added" 5/24/15 **Donald ***Donald is 11 years old.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 16. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "The Junior Ghostbusters are three neighborhood kids: Eleven year-old DONALD, and ten year-olds CATHERINE and JASON." ***Donald's likes to collect comic books for research on ghosts, has an encyclopedic knowledge of horror and sci-fi movies, and likes acting.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 17. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "Collects comic books which he scours for information on spooks (some of it bogus). He has an encyclopedic knowledge of horror and sci-fi, from classic to schlock. Big movie buff, too. Likes acting and is usually the lead in school plays." ***Donald knew Catherine since first grade.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 18. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "Donald is a bit shy around girls (except for Catherine, whom he's known since the first grade) and believes they can't do most stuff as well as boys, which ticks Cathering off, no end." ***Donald has a major crush on Janine Melnitz.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 18. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "Donald's big secret heartthrob is Janine. He has a major crush on her, even though she's "an older woman"." **Catherine ***Catherine is 10 years old but acts 13.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 16. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "The Junior Ghostbusters are three neighborhood kids: Eleven year-old DONALD, and ten year-olds CATHERINE and JASON."''Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). ''Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 19. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "She acts thirteen -- precocious and feminine, but with a rock 'n' roll spin." ***Catherine loves music, especially girl groups such as the Bangles and Bananarama, and wants to be a drummer in her own band.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 19. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "A fan of "girl groups" like the Bangles and Bananarama, she wants to be a drummer and start her own band." ***Catherine likes practical jokes.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 19. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: " Whereas Donald is a bit more on the serious side, Catherine views life from a funny perspective and has a fondness for practical jokes." **Jason ***Jason is 10 years old.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 16. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "The Junior Ghostbusters are three neighborhood kids: Eleven year-old DONALD, and ten year-olds CATHERINE and JASON." ***Slimer is the only one who has beaten Jason at video games.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 20. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "He really loves Slimer (what kid wouldn't like to have a ghost for a friend?), but is frustrated and befuddled that someone like Slimer -- the supreme anti-intellectual -- is the only one who's ever beaten him at video games." *During a commercial break of "Deja Boo," Ray, as a narrator, refers to the audience as Junior Ghostbusters.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Deja Boo" (1990) (DVD ts. 22:44-22:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey all you Junior Ghostbusters! Hang in there because there's plenty more action to come. Right after these messages." *Catherine is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 17. A party attendee is wearing the same costume Catherine wore in "Halloween II 1/2" *On page ten of Ghostbusters Issue #3, the Junior Ghostbusters makes a non-canon cameo as citizens scared by the Gozerian Terror Bear. *On a Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B That's Entertainment variant, the Junior Ghostbusters make a non-canon cameo *On page 13 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 2, now on the monitor screens are stills of the Junior Ghostbusters: **Top left: When they raise their club rings to the sky in "Halloween II 1/2" **Bottom left: When they're trick or treating, from candy giver's point of view, and Jason shrugs his shoulders in "Halloween II 1/2" **Top right: When the Ghostbusters talk to them in their clubhouse after driving out the Boogieman in "The Bogeyman is Back" **Bottom right: Donald in a pose in the clubhouse in "The Bogeyman is Back" Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Bogeyman Is Back" *"Halloween II 1/2" *"Deja Boo" **In flashback sequence Slimer! *"Don't Tease the Sleaze" *"Slimer's Silly Symphony" **Cameo appearance in audience *"Class Clown" References Gallery JRGBsinTheBogeymanIsBackepisodeCollage.png JuniorGhostbusters03.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze14.jpg|The Junior Ghostbusters appeared in Slimer!. DontTeaseTheSleaze15.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze25.jpg vlcsnap-2018-11-02-18h51m25s169.png|Slimer and Donald. vlcsnap-2018-11-02-18h52m59s85.png|Slimer and Catherine. vlcsnap-2018-11-04-23h16m47s60.png|Catherine and Donald vlcsnap-2018-11-02-18h51m15s61.png|Jason Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Partners in Training